Crazy Couple SKITS
by CatMuto
Summary: Just Skits I and my BF think up to the story.
1. Love makes him Sick

_"These are Skits I think of when I write on my Story 'Crazy Couple' and I just thought I should publish them.  
For the hell of it. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, sadly, or else Lloyd would've been hot, like Kratos ..  
Oh God, Kratos .. He's so haaaawt .."_

The girl disappears into her own phantasy.

This Skit could appear at any point in the game, after you heard of the two co-existing worlds.

A sidenote: The Skitfaces of Cat and Mikey are usually close to each other.

Mikey  
_Cat  
_**Lloyd**

* * *

"I love you, Sweety .."

_"I love you, too, Honey .."_

"But I love you more (heart)"

_"Not as much as I do you (heart)"_

"I still love you the most (heart heart)"

_"I love you the most in the worlds (heart heart)"_

**(Enter) "Oh, geez, get a room, you two!" (Exit)**

* * *

_The kind of dividing of who speaks how I took from TwilightScribe's Z Skit Theater. All credit for that goes to her._


	2. Tip to get a Girlfriend? I

_Aaand welcome back to the next one!_

Mikey  
**Lloyd**

This skit appears at some point in the game, after Volt's Temple - more specifically when you have Collet back.

* * *

**"Hey, Mikey."**

"Yeah?"

**"There's something I wanted to ask you .."**

"What's that?"

**".. Umm .. Well, there's this girl .. and she's not feeling that well and ..umm .. I wanted know .. how do I .. uh .."**

"(grin) Spit it out."

**"Well, I want to comfort her and .. I wanted to ask some tipps, and .. how do I get .. you know, a bit closer to her .."**

"Hmmm? Better not tell me who that girl is."

**"Eh? Why not?"  
**  
"Cause my Kitty is just going to force me to tell her. She can be rather .. persuasive."

**"Ah .."**

"Well, now, to get close to a girl's heart: be cute and open-minded and a very good listener.."

**"Mhm .."**

"Oh, and most of all: love bondage and always be open and ready to be the sex slave."

**"... WHAT!?"**

"Worked for me."

**".. Uh .. Ok .. thanks for the tipps .. (Exit)"**

* * *

_Yeah, this one was thought up by Mikey.  
Hehe, and people call ME perverted._


	3. Tip to get a Girlfriend? II

_Hehe, last Skit was actually thought up by my sweety-pie!  
And this one, too!  
Oh God, I love him!_

Mikey  
**Lloyd  
**_Cat_

* * *

_"Sweetypie .."_

"My little Angelkins .."

_"Mh, could you give me a massage ..??"_

"No problem."

**"(Enter) Come here for a second!! (exits with Mikey)"**

New Screen

**(Enter)  
**(Enter)

"What do you want?"

**"Your damn advice didn't give me anything except a hit so hard my eye is bloodshot!!"**

"Oh. Nobody said you had to follow it."

**"You have any idea-What? .. Oh, right .. dammit .. Why did you give me such horrible advice, anyway?"**

"I didn't. It was just a suggestion."

**"(black squiggle)"**

"Besides, there's one thing that will work 100 percent."

**"... what's that?"**

"Just be yourself."

* * *

_Btw, being yourself really works.  
Even if your real self is horrible ... Excuse me, I gotta angst because of my horrible character .._


	4. Weirdness

_This one is .. just a sudden thought.  
Could appear at any time, after you went through 2 Dungeons after Mikey and Cat joined_

Mikey  
**Lloyd**

_

* * *

_

**"You know, there's something I've always wanted to tell you."**

_"And what's that?"_

**"Your girlfriend is WEIRD!!"**

* * *

_Yup, I'm weird alright._


	5. Dominant or Recessive?

_The story is finally up, but the skits were there first!_

Cat  
_Shihna  
_**Mikey  
_Zelos_**

* * *

"I'd say dominant."

_"Wha-what made you come up with that?"_

_**"Hey, hey, what's going on here? Catfight? Mreow!"**_

"Discussing who would be dominant or recessive in relationships."

_"I still don't see why __**I**__ would be dominant."_

"All a question of character."

_**"Soooo, Shihna-chan would be dominant, ey? What a wonderful thought .."**_

_"Ahomiko (Idiot Chosen) .."_

_**"(laughs) But I can't see a woman being the dominant part in a relationship, that just doesn't work!"**_

"Quiet, Slave!! (whipcrack)"

**"Mistress (heart) .."**

* * *

_Btw, yes, I like to sound Sadistic.  
And, seriously, the way Shihna snaps around and her whole Character? Yeah, she'd be dominant.  
And Lloyd likes that.  
And if he doesn't, well **he'd better start!  
**Btw, can somebody help me?  
FF seems to always make the underlines from the text disappear._


	6. Shihna Never Did

_Hey, people like the Skits, awesome!  
Okay, this one appears after you destroyed the Asgard Ranch, Shihna in your party.  
After the scene with Lloyd's birthday._

Shihna  
**Lloyd**

* * *

"Hey, Lloyd, I was wondering .."

**"Mh? About what?"**

"When we first met, you said I was that .. woman who did that .. uh ... 'adultery' stuff with you."

**".. Yep."**

"Where did you get that Idea from?"

**"Ah, comes from a manga Cat drew. Here."**

"(apparently reading the manga) .. What!?"

**"Yeah, that's what I thought first, too."**

"Well, I never-"

**"... You never .. what?"**

"Nothing!"

* * *

_Hehe, I'm pretty naughty with those mangas.  
Ahahahahahaha!_


	7. What Cat says

_Okay, I'm not getting onto that grease train for Skits, but I'll do my best ..  
Think .. think .. good Skit ..  
Aha!  
There is this part of Skits where Genius gets a present from Presea and he wonders what to give her back.  
Personally, I never got it, but whatever.  
Here, Genius asks Cat first._

Genius  
_Cat_

* * *

"Hey, Cat, I've got a question."

_"Mhm?"_

"Well, Presea gave me a present and-"

_"Genius and Pressi, on the Tree-e, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-E!"_

".. S-Stop that!!"

_"Sorry, I just HAD to say that. So?"_

".. Well .. any idea what I could give her?"

_"Hmm .. for Presea, eh? Well, I know what you're going to give her, but .. let's see .. Hmm, maybe-"_

"You know what? I don't wanna know .."

_"I wasn't going to say anything perverted!"_

* * *

_Hehe,  
but seriously, that Stone he gave her?  
Pathetic!_


	8. What Michael Suggests

_And here's the second part, what Mikey suggests._

Genius  
_Mikey_

_

* * *

_"Um, Michael?"

_"Yup?"_

"Presea gave me a present and I want to give something back to her .. you have any ideas?"

_"Why not ask the girls? They usually know what girls want?_

"Yeah, well .. your girl I don't know what she was going to say, but I dreaded it .. Sis wants the Necronomicon,  
I just barely got away from a history lesson. Collet .. wants the worlds to be in peace - I can't do that-"

_"What do you think we're busting our asses off to do?"_

"Not like that .. Shihna .. she gave Presea a Voodoo Doll? What is that anyway?"

_"It's a doll you use to manipulate the body of somebody else. The doll has to have something from that person - a hair or so - in it, or at least  
look like it, to work."_

"She was right, that would shock me .."

_"What did the guys say?"  
_  
"Zelos wanted me to introduce him to a woman .."

_"Typical .."_

"Regal suggested to give her what I wanted or Flowers, you know a room full of them. I can't do that!"

_"So, what did Lloyd suggest?"_

"A year's worth of Sichuan Tofu Curry, a Sword Set or - like what he gave as a present to Collet - a necklace. What do you suggest?"

_"Hm, perhaps some Onyx Jewelry? Or maybe Opals are better for her."_

"Gemstones? Hmm .."

_

* * *

_

Yeah .. I had to look up what the guys and girls said.


	9. Zelos did it! I swear!

_I read the Skits to find out what everyone wanted, and I read some more.  
And I decided to change one from the Darkness Temple.  
So, this happens when you walk through the Temple of Darkness to get to Abyssion._

Lloyd  
_Zelos  
_**Shihna**

**

* * *

**

"Once more, we walk down the inpenetrable darkness."

_"Lloyd-kun, you sound like a poet. But you know how the darkness is good."_

"Yeah, it's calming."

_"Did you listen to me last time?"_

"About what?"

_"Lloyd-kuuuun, I told you, when it's dark, you can do anything - you can put your moves on a girl and she'll never know .."  
_  
"Hm .... (snap fingers) Hey, Shihna, Zelos grabbed your butt again!"

_"What!?"_

**"What did you say!?"**

_"Aahhh, Shihna, I swear I didn't! I haven't gotten close enough yet!"_

**"Ifrit!!"**

"Hehehehe .."

* * *

_Isn't Lloyd an asshole, when the hormones start running?  
Hehehehe .._


End file.
